Escape
by silver blood
Summary: Future Lit... Rory gets a job on the New York Times staff and is moving to New York... CHAPTER TWO UP
1. Escape

It's the year 2008, and some things have changed. After graduating from Yale, Rory   
moved back home to Stars Hollow, and is living with her mother, helping to manage the   
Inn. She and Jess broke up when he moved to California to be with his father. They   
haven't talked since.   
Rory Gilmore was lying in bed, fast asleep, when the phone rang, It was Sunday, so she   
wasn't helping at the Inn. She had planned to sleep in as late as possible, but it was only   
10 a.m. when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
Rory's voice was groggy as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Elizabeth Wakefield, the editor of the New York Times. I was wondering   
if Rory Gilmore was available?"  
  
Rory sat up in bed, now wide awake.  
  
"This is Rory Gilmore."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Rory, hi. I was just calling to let you know that we thought your interview went very   
well, and we were impressed with your résumé, so if you want it, the job of assistant   
editor is yours."  
  
Rory was surprised, she didn't have much experience, and it had only been about a week   
since the interview, but she was happy nonetheless.  
  
"Great! When do I start?"  
  
"As soon as you can get packed and be in New York. We have an apartment set up for   
you, with a very low rent. A week at the most. I wish I could give you more time, but I   
am in dire need of an assistant!"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be there Wednesday."  
  
"That's great. I really appreciate you coming in such short notice."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you Wednesday?"  
  
"See you then."  
Rory was ecstatic. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number for her mother's   
Inn.  
  
"Lookout Inn, this is Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Mom, guess what!"  
  
"Hey, babe! What?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath.  
  
"I got the job!"  
  
Lorelai gasped.  
  
"The one at the Times?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yay! Congradulations!"   
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey hon, I gotta go, there are some people here. I'll talk to you when I get home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They hung up the phone.   
  
Rory pulled a suitcase from her closet and began packing. She worked for a few hours,   
packing almost everything she owned into three oversized suitcases She looked in the   
hall closet, seeing if there were any coats she might want to take, and something fell in   
front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. The Jess box.. She sank to the floor, pulling the   
box slowly into her lap. It had been five years since she'd seen the box, sitting in the top   
of her closet by Dean, Justin, and Cory's boxes. She'd long since forgotten the box, but   
never Jess.  
  
She opened it slowly, drawing out each item, remembering their significance.  
  
There were a few books; a copy of Howl, To Kill a Mockingbird, and a first edition of   
The Fountainhead with a single rose pressed neatly in the front. The rose was from a   
picnic she'd had with Jess a few months before he left. She opened the book. His writing   
tainted the margins, making it impossible to read the book without remembering him.  
  
There in the box were all The Clash CDs that she'd ever owned.   
  
When they'd been together, Jess had not been the best boyfriend. As a friend he was   
charming, sweet, considerate, smart. But while they were together something changed.   
He pulled away from her, and became the person everyone else saw him as.   
  
Rory sighed. She missed him like crazy sometimes, but he'd made it clear when he left   
that he wantednothing more to do with her.  
  
Rory put the box away. She had to forget about Jess, or at least get over him. She was   
going to New York to start something new in her life, and she couldn't hold onto the   
memories of the past any longer.   
  
Little did she know…  
  
A/N: hahahahahahahaha!!! Don't you love me?!? Okay well review and I'll update…   
Jess WILL be in the next chapter so… Just review. Please. Please. Please. Please. YOU   
KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!! 


	2. Arrival

A/ N: I'm so sorry my crappy computer screwed up the formatting. This time I'll check it   
first! (ShadowGoddess: it will definitely be a Liz/Conner fic!!) There also might be some   
characters from Fearless… hmm I'm not sure. Anyway, on with the story…  
AIRPORT  
  
"But honey, I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly and refused to let go.  
  
"Mom, I told you, I'll call you every day, I'll come visit, and you can come visit me!"  
  
Lorelai let her daughter go.   
  
"Promise?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Flight 9203 is now boarding. We ask that all passengers please report to the loading deck to board the   
plane. "  
  
Rory smiled nervously at her mother, grandparents, and Lane, who were all looking a bit misty-eyed.   
  
"I'll see you guys soon, I promise."  
  
Lane rushed forward to give her a hug.   
  
"Call me when you get there."  
  
"I will!"  
  
Rory hugged her grandparents and walked off towards the gate. As soon as she sat down in the   
uncomfortable chair she'd be in for the next three and a half hours, she was fast asleep.   
  
********  
  
Rory was awoken by the voice of the pilot announcing the plane's landing. She yawned, stretched, and sat   
up, slightly anxious about the landing. After the plane landed, it took about an hour for her to find her way   
to the baggage claim, collect her three suitcases, and hail a cab.  
  
"Morrisdale Apartments, please."  
  
The cab driver took off quickly, causing Rory to hold on for dear life. It was a short drive from the airport,   
so Rory quickly found herself in front of a tall gray-brick building. From the outside it looked nice.   
  
When Rory opened the door to her new apartment she gasped. There was light cream carpeting, modern   
furniture, a television, and a whole wall of bookshelves. The apartment wasn't very big, but for Rory it was   
perfect. There was a small kitchenette with a microwave, stove, and refrigerator. The basic necessities.   
  
And on the desk next to the television, there was a sleek black laptop computer. Rory examined it. It had a   
small card in the back, so she could use the internet anywhere in her apartment.  
  
She was set for life.   
  
Rory moved towards the door closest to her.  
  
A closet.  
  
Then the next one.  
  
An amazing bathroom (with an actual tub).  
  
Then the next.  
  
Her bedroom. The walls were painted a deep lilac, and the bedspread was a light cream color. There was a   
door that connected to a stall with a toilet, sink, and mirror. In the room stood a modern-looking bedside   
table with a lamp and alarm clock. Rory was thrilled. She fished her cell phone out of her coat pocket and   
dialed home. When there was no answer, she dialed Luke's.   
  
"Luke's diner how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Luke is mom there?"  
  
"You mean the one sitting here not drinking-LORELAI PUT THAT DOWN- here she is."  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Lorelai was practically screaming.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"How's is my favorite daughter?"  
  
"I'm good. New York is nice."  
  
"Really? Tell me everything. The flight… The apartment!"  
  
Rory sighed and began telling the story of her day.  
  
********  
  
Sorry this chapter is boring. It's a filler chapter obviously. Please review! 


End file.
